kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
The Four Winds (classic)
The classic version of The Four Winds. Issue #1(1617 DC) Formerly the Vizier of the Green Isles, Abdul Alhazred sits in his cell awaiting his arraignment. King's Quest IX Project Lives Despite rumors, the unofficial King's Quest IX sequel being produced by Phoenix Freeware On-Line is still in production. Accompanying the game is the launch of its new website and newsletter. Daventry Dish Want to keep up with latest gossip to hit the streets of Daventry? Then go no further. Black Widow spills all the beans on what’s really going on in the known world. Mmmm, greetings, tasty friends. Black Widow here, femme fatale extraordinaire at your service. I may not get far from my cozy little web, but plenty more than the sea breeze gets over to my side of the island, if you catch my drift. And the island is all abuzz this month about the royals of Daventry. Word is in the air that Princess Rosella has snatched herself up quite a succulent young prince from Etheria. I haven’t seen the little darling myself, but I hear he’s quite scrumptious. I personally cannot wait to eat-- er, meet him. Now, quite obviously my biggest question is, when are these two lovebirds getting married? I wouldn’t be able to hold it off another second. If the Princess wants to hold onto that delightful catch of hers, she’s going to have to be quick about it. Which reminds me, it’s been a while since I’ve bestowed the horror-- er, honor of my hand on a lucky man. I nearly caught a certain dashing young prince of Daventry a few months or so ago, but it seems he was after someone with a few less legs. Can you imagine? On another note, I’ve heard that the Red and White Queens over in Chessboard Land have had a bit of a squabble. The White Queen apparently accused the Red Queen of cheating in the annual backgammon tournament. The Red Queen then proceeded to sling cabbage soup at the White Queen, at which point the White Queen began to sling tomatoes at the Red Queen, which of course didn’t matter considering the color of her dress, but which really burned the Red Queen up nonetheless. The Red and White Queen’s knights then proceeded to join in the fight, and it was only after the kingdom’s tomato and cabbage soup supply had been depleted that the battle finally ended and the queens retired to freshen up, having completely forgotten about the backgammon altogether. It’s a good thing, too, I’ll be picking tomato seeds out of my web for weeks! Although I must say, it does wonders to attract the flies. Rumor has it that a beastly little black cat has been terrorizing Daventry’s countryside. Apparently, the little darling has been hiding in the bushes about the kingdom, waiting to ambush anyone unfortunate enough to walk by. Still, you’ve got to admire his strategy. This comes after reports from the Land of the Green Isles that the cat had stowed away on the kingdom ferry and was skulking around the Isle of the Crown. Gave the ferryman quite a bite, or so I hear. Sounds like he got a mouthful, lucky little devil. It seems as though the cat attempted to gain entry to the castle, but was scared off by some ferocious looking guard dogs at the gates. Now word is getting around that the beast may be none other than Manannan, the shriveled old wizard that that delicious Prince Alexander turned into a feline just before he returned home. After having no luck in the Land of the Green Isles, the cat resurfaced in Daventry a week ago and now the whole kingdom is walking around with scratched ankles. On another note, boot sales in Daventry have skyrocketed. Mmmm… well, I think that does it for this month. I’ve just gotten word that the luscious Prince from the Isle of the Beast is stopping by for a rare book, and I need to freshen up so I can invite him over for a little…bite. I think I’ve still got some bits of cabbage around here. Ta-ta for now, darlings. Alhazred to be tried Charged with murder and high treason, the former Vizier of the Green Isles faces the royal court. by Xanthe Nokosi Arraignment proceedings began today for Abdul Alhazred, former vizier to King Caliphim of the Land of the Green Isles. It shall be the first time in the history of the kingdom, and perhaps the known world, that a man will be tried for murdering two persons who are currently alive. The Crown alleges that throughout his course of service to the Land of the Green Isles, Alhazred spent years conspiring against the king in order to replace him on the throne. His diabolical scheme began when he arranged to have Princess Cassima kidnapped by the wizard Mordack and made to work as a scullery maid in Mordack’s kitchen. With the princess gone, the path was clear for Alhazred to murder her parents, King Caliphim and Queen Allaria, and place himself on the throne for the brief duration before Cassima returned home thanks to the efforts of King Graham of Daventry. For a time, Alhazred imprisoned Cassima under the pretense of having her sequestered in mourning, while he turned the islands of the land against each other and against Prince Alexander of Daventry, who had arrived to visit Cassima. Acting with courage and honor, Prince Alexander journeyed to the Realm of the Dead and faced Death himself in order to resurrect the rightful rulers of the Land of the Green Isles. With the assistance of the king and queen, the prince was able to defeat the vizier while leaving him fit to stand trial for his crimes. Among the crimes that Alhazred stands accused of are murder in the first degree on two counts in the deaths of King Caliphim and Queen Allaria, conspiracy to commit murder on the same counts, treason against the Crown, grand theft of the royal treasures belonging to each of the islands of the Land of the Green Isles, attempted murder of Prince Alexander of Daventry, attempted murder of Princess Cassima, and abuse of royal authority. Alhazred's crimes include among other things the murder of the still living King and Queen as well as the kidnapping of Princess Cassima. "The Crown alleges that throughout his course of service to the Land of the Green Isles, Alhazred spent years conspiring against the king in order to replace him on the throne." The leaders from each island were present to testify against Alhazred, as well as a staggeringly impressive witness list including some of the inhabitants of the Realm of the Dead. Death himself could not be present for the proceedings for obvious reasons, but he did send a representative to speak on his behalf, a gatekeeper who held the keys to the outer gate to the Underworld who was journeying to the Isle of the Crown on sabbatical. Interview with a Hero Connor MacLyrr, savior of Daventry, talks to us about his heroic deeds and incredible adventure to save the Kingdom of Daventry. by.... (she doesn't remember her name) I: Here we are, with the savior of the world, the grandiose, marvelous, incredible… errmm… (what is your name?) Oh yes!, Connor! Errmm (Connor what?) Connor MacLyrr! As you all may know, or maybe don’t know, because I’m not sure if I know… what am I talking about now? Oh yes! Connor the Lyrr! Who saved Daventry. Now, to the questions: I: Who am I? What am I doing here? C: Errmm… You are a reporter for the Four Winds, and I think you are a lost dream. You keep talking about the great “Benevolotte”, whoever that might be! I: Benevolotte. Interesting, tell me about her. C: I don’t know about her! You are the one who talks about her! I: About who? C: Oh god! Next question please. I: All right, I’m ready. C: Ready for what? I: For your next question! C: But you are the interviewer! I: Am I? C: No! Yes! You see, you confuse me! I: You are funny. Wonder how somebody so “walking on the moon” could save the world. Anyway, what is it like? C: Saving the world? (pause) Well, There was nothing else I could do really. I was not given a choice. Either I did that, or I’d died alone. Now, ask me about the adventures and what really happened. I: What adventures? C: Mine! And yes, to answer the question, it was horrible. I was visiting Sarah… An unexpected hero, Connor of Daventry single-handedly saved the kingdom from destruction. "There was nothing else I could do really. I was not given a choice. Either I did that, or I’d died alone." I: Sarah? Who is that? You know, I knew a girl with that name. Actually I met two… no, three now that I think about it… C: Sarah is… well… she’s my wife to be. I was having a nice conversation about her mother that day… I: The mother? Interesting. Is she aware that you are courting Sarah? C: Yes, she is… but, to finish my story… We were talking about her mother and suddenly a wicked wind came onto us, the sky went dark, and out of nowhere, this piece of gold came flying through the sky towards us. Breathless, I went to grab it, and when I turned back… Sarah had been petrified… It was horrible. All the town had turned into a nightmare. I: Piece of gold? A golden band that was a ring for Sarah? Oh… how romantic! C: It was one of the fragments of the just shattered Mask of Eternity, which is the global icon of truth, light and order. You can imagine the terror unleashed when it was broken.I had never left the village before. It was like suddenly, a whole new world had opened before my eyes.The Mask of Eternity is the global icon of truth, light and order. I: How did you feel when all this happened? What happened, by the way? C: I guess I felt… alone. I: So Sarah dumped you? C: No! I’m talking about the whole experience! Everybody was turned into stone. Except for an old man. And then… the fiends: everywhere to be found! I didn’t have much skill fighting, but I had to learn! I: So you went to school? C: I had to learn on my own. It was that, or death. As you see, I didn’t have much choice. I: Yeah… only Sarah. So did you meet somebody else on your journey? Where did you go? Why is the sky blue? Why am I talking to you? C: I had never left the village before. It was like suddenly a whole new world had opened before my eyes. I traveled to the Dimension of Dead, and I met Azriel, The Lord of the Dead. I also met The Queen of the Snow Nymphs, who helped me in my quest. It was an incredible adventure while I gathered all the pieces to the mask. I: Who did that to the poor Mask? C: Lucreto. He was an Archon of the Temple of the Sun, the protectors of the Mask. But he betrayed them for his own personal gain. I: Tell us about Lucreto? C: I never actually got to know him. We exchanged few words. I had to fight him to the death. But the best relief was when I saw the world finally restored. I lifted up my sword towards the sky, thanking God. I: What about the future? What about the present and the past? And what time are we in now? C: Well, I have to pay my honors to King Graham. I always wanted to do something worthy of His Benevolence, and I was granted the chance. It doesn’t really matter what now, I’m pleased with what I did. I: Well… there’s the rumor of Captain of the Royal Guard around… C: I would be most pleased to serve our King that way. Of course, that’s all a decision for the King himself. I: Any last words? C: Long Live King Graham and the Land of Daventry! Rosella Returns to Daventry Visiting from Etheria, our beloved Princess returns to pay her respects to both her parents and Daventry's newest hero. by Linden Isadora Citizens of the kingdom of Daventry rejoiced today with the long-awaited arrival of Princess Rosella, who had returned from an excursion to Etheria, where she is said to be courting Prince Edgar. The princess has been staying in Etheria since the defeat of the evil sorceress Malicia, who was subsequently transformed into an infant and is currently in the care of her sister, Titania. Princess Rosella arrived to much rejoicing as well-wishers lined the roads to Castle Daventry. “I’m so happy to be home,” said an elated Rosella. “Etheria is a wonderful and magical place, but I’ve longed for the rolling hills of Daventry". In a royal celebration held to honor the princess’ return, she had much to say about her adventures in Etheria. “It was a little frightening at first,” she explained, “I will never forget those Ooga Booga children or that Boogeyman as long as I live! I made so many wonderful new friends there, though, and I shall be eager to return. Malicia is growing every day and she’s the most beautiful, darling little child I’ve ever seen. I really have a good feeling that with loving parents like Oberon and Titania, she’ll grow up to be a better, happier person.”“I’m so happy to be home,” said an elated Rosella. After being away for so long, Princess Rosella returns to Daventry with her ever charming smile. The princess, who has journeyed from afar to pay her respects personally to Connor MacLyrr, was eager to commend the young man for his bravery in conquering Lucreto and rescuing Daventry from certain doom. “I cannot imagine the peril he must have gone through in reuniting the pieces of the Mask of Eternity, but he has saved us all, and he has my gratitude and that of my family.” Rejoicing with Rosella are her parents, Queen Valanice and King Graham, who are overjoyed to have their only daughter home at last. “I was concerned about leaving Rosella in Etheria while I journeyed home to Daventry,” Queen Valanice stated, “but she was eager to stay in the company of Prince Edgar and I was needed at home in Daventry. I am glad, though, that she was not here when that horrible enchantment fell upon the kingdom.” I am overjoyed to have my daughter at home at long last,” said King Graham, who formed a special bond with his daughter after she saved his life with a magical fruit obtained from the land of Tamir a few years ago. “My only regret is that our son Alexander will not be here for the ceremony.” The prince, who is currently in the Land of the Green Isles for the trial of Abdul Alhazred, recently wrote his father a letter stating, “…the fates heard my prayers, and fair Connor appeared, to save you and our homeland. I’m so grateful to him, and I must pay my respects, and honor him. I heard of the celebration, and I know how much you and Mother would like me to be there. But you also know that I left unattended Abdul Alhazred’s trial when the Mask of Eternity was shattered into pieces. Now I must take care of that business with urgency.” “I am more proud of my son than I can ever say,” the King said. “He has the spirit of an adventurer in him, and while I regret that he cannot be here for the ceremony, I take pride in knowing that he is taking great care of the land that will someday be his to rule as king, and I have no doubts that he will join us in Daventry as soon as he can.” "Being that we’re twins, we’re very close, and we keep in touch often through letters." When asked about her feelings concerning her brother’s absence, Rosella said, “I have not seen Alexander since he organized an expedition to try to defeat Lucreto, and I miss my brother deeply. Being that we’re twins, we’re very close, and we keep in touch often through letters. I plan on visiting him and Cassima as soon as I possibly can. It does my heart so much good to see the two of them so happy and so in love.” However, the princess would neither confirm nor deny rumors that have been running rampant around the kingdom that she has plans to marry Prince Edgar, with whom she has been spending much time in Etheria. “I am very happy with the way everything is going,” she says with a smile. “We shall see what the future holds.” Ask Crispin Wondering why that last incantation you tried didn't work? Just ask professional wizard Crispin for help. This month, Crispin, renowned wizard and spellcaster, answers magical mysteries and casting quandaries. Magic wand on the fritz? Accidentally cast yourself into the middle of a hurricane? Ask Crispin! Dear Crispin, My mother-in-law has been staying in our house since April, and she’s been driving me up a wall! I was recently reading the September issue of Shapeshifters Monthly, and I found a teleport spell that I could mix into her blackroot tea. I followed the instructions to the letter, and instead of teleporting her away, I only succeeded in turning her into a nanny goat. Now all she does is bleat at me all day long! In the next issue of Shapeshifters Monthly, they printed a retraction warning that there was a misprint in the teleport spell instructions! Now I’m stuck with a very angry wife and a mother-in-law who keeps head-butting me and eating my starched hose! What do I do? I. Fudgdit Dear Mr. Fudgdit, I would suggest you read my newly-published book, Crispin’s Guide to Spellcasting, under Section B52, Article 7, Lines 54-72, under the heading “What to Do If You’re Trying to Teleport Your Mother-in-Law and Accidentally Turn Her Into a Goat.” Follow those instructions to the letter and your mother-in-law should be back to her good old ornery self in about six to eight weeks. In the meantime, you may want to put some newspaper down on the floors and pad those extra-sensitive areas against the head-butting. Just be glad you didn’t turn her into a very large carnivorous meat-eating bird with a sharp beak. Ed. Note: Shortly after this article was published, an addendum was printed to Crispin’s Guide to Spellcasting, stating that there was a misprint in Section B52, Article 7, Lines 54-72, under the heading “What to Do if You’re Trying to Teleport Your Mother-in-Law and Accidentally Turn her Into a Goat.” According to the addendum, following the instructions would cause the intended target to be turned into a very large carnivorous meat-eating bird with a sharp beak. Our condolences to Mr. Fudgdit and the Fudgdit family. Dear Crispin, I was walking by a stream the other day when I found a big old bullfrog sunning himself on a lily pad. I was thinking about the old fairytale and decided it might be nice to have a prince around, so I picked him up (it was no easy task, let me tell you) and took him home, where I planted a big fat kiss right on his nose. Not only did he NOT turn into a prince, but now I’ve got warts as well!! Do you have a spell I could use to turn the frog into a prince, and maybe something for my warts? Princess Rubella Dear Princess Rubella, Have you ever heard the saying, “You can take the frog out of the pond, but you can’t take the pond out of the frog?” No? Hmm, yes, well, that’s probably why you’re stuck with an unhappy frog and warts on your hands. Did it ever occur to you that maybe the frog is a bit disappointed that you didn’t turn into a bullfrog when you kissed it? If I were you, Princess, I would start going out at dusk with a net and catching flies. As for your warts, you might want to consult Crispin’s Guide to Spellcasting, Section F13, Article 14a, Lines 26-44, under “What to Do If You Are Unsuccessful in Turning a Frog into a Prince.” In the meantime, be glad he didn’t turn into a prince. Just ask Princess Rosella. Issue #2 (1617 DC) Mysterious Visitor by Linden Isadora In the midst of the event celebrating peace in the Kingdom of Daventry and honoring Connor MacLyrr, the new Captain of the Royal Guard, an esteemed visitor slipped almost unnoticed into the crowds. Wearing a hooded cape, a man identified by anonymous sources within the castle as Prince Edgar of Eldritch stood at the back of the crowd listening to Princess Rosella’s speech. When asked why he was not making an entrance more suited to his position, the Prince quietly responded that he did not want to take any attention away from Connor, the honoree. The prince kept a low profile during the entire celebration, drawing as little attention to himself as possible. Still, he could often be seen at Princess Rosella’s side, the two of them whispering in each others' ears. While there were no overt acts of affection between the two, his presence certainly lends some credence to the rumors that he and the Princess are more than just acquaintances. “Most people didn’t believe me when I told them I saw the Prince of Eldritch,” said one festival attendee, “but there’s no denying that he was here, or that there’s something more than friendship between him and Princess Rosella, no matter what the palace spokespeople claim.” Throughout the evening, Princess Rosella conversed with her mysterious visitor from Eldritch. Unfortunately, the Prince was unavailable for comment, as he avoided most everyone but the Princess. At the end of festivities, he disappeared as discreetly as he arrived, presumably returning to his homeland. Daventry Dish Greetings once again, tasty friends. I am Black Widow, femme fatale of all femme fatales. The kingdom is all abuzz this month with the news of former vizier Alhazred’s trial. I was busy renovating my web this morning when a little piece of the proclamation announcing the trial blew my way. It seems that our own tasty little prince will be trying the vizier himself. Should Alhazred be convicted, the sentence would be life imprisonment in the dungeon of the Castle of the Crown. Mmmmm… I do wish they’d consider exiling him here to my little corner of the island. I could take good care of the scrumptious little morsel. I’ve always been quite a sucker for a man who’s tall, dark, and juicy. Speaking of tall, dark, mysterious men, word has it that a hooded man showed up at the ceremony honoring Connor of Daventry. No one knew who the shadowy stranger was, and it’s said that the little darling didn’t stick around long enough for anyone to find out. The kingdom is abuzz with rumors of threats from the ominous Black Cloak Society, so you can imagine the murmur this little episode has caused. If the sinister circus is indeed coming back to town, we’re certain to see more excitement than we’ve had around here in months. Hmmmm… I wonder if they’ll be needing a mascot. I could really use a vacation. While we’re on the subject, it seems that a certain little four-legged terror has been on something of a furlough himself. Citizens of Daventry were terrorized once again by a little black cat that has been roaming the countryside for weeks now. The little darling has most recently been seen pilfering trout from a fisherman’s cart in the town square. I hear that just the other day he was seen sprinting out of a millinery, clutching in his jaws a particularly unsightly hat which appeared to have a mane of gray hair attached. In his wake charged a sour-faced bald woman wielding a broom and howling like a banshee. She did not appear particularly amused. Mmmmmm… well, my lovelies, my musical tummy informs me that it’s just about dinnertime, and a particularly ripe-looking honeybee has just tangled itself in my web. That’s all for this month. Ta-ta for now, darlings. Horoscope Madame Mushka, the worlds foremost expert on celestial events gives us a brief glimpse of what the universe has in store for us this month. ARIES There eez but one quality that I admire about all Ariens, and zat eez their compassionate side. Unfortunately you, my dear little Arien, have not been showing yours as much as you should be hmmmm? How I hear you asking? How!? For starters you didn’t have to throw zat old lady out of your inn, just because she was five pennies short of your already overpriced inn; she was your mother after all! Just take a step back and look at vat you’re becoming. You might get a nasty shock. LIBRA Dear Libra, I’m writing to you to request the sum of 7 groats for your illegally parked donkey cart. Does this ring any alarm bells? That’s right those pesky ticket collectors have caught you out again. Although things might look bad…. Ok VERY bad, don’t give up hope as I zee your unemployment status will soon change with a flash of blinding light. TAURUS Taurus the steadfast and dependable bull. You are a shining example of zat description zis month. From vat zee stars and my crystal ball are telling me you have been a shoulder to cry on for a Gemini’s troubles, a steady headed adviser for Leo’s employment troubles and a strong hoof kicking towards Aries backside to get zem into gear. You are an example to us all! Just remember zat you should take a few minutes each day for yourself, you wouldn’t want to over do eet, no? SCORPIO Vell, vell, Scorpio who has got unnaturally good luck thees month? You should be cautious though. I’m not trying to spoil your fun eet ees just that the heavens don’t usually grant any normal person thees much luck without good reason. My guess ees that zee heavens are about to throw something dreadful your way soon and thees is how they are making up for eet. Please enjoy while eet lasts. Or on zee other hand you could buy my new formula luck potion to be on the safe side. GEMINI So, has zee “whole world hates Gemini’s” situation got any better following last month’s dreadful forecast? Vell it should have as I am, getting a very, very positive vibe from your constellation zees time around. Now ees the time to take control, and blow up all those nasty people that you added to your list with my patented crispier than bacon fireball spell. Zat was a joke by zee way. SAGITTARIUS Sagittarians are known to all for their optimism. Even if you were stuck on a small island with only a seagull, a shipwreck, and a palm tree you still wouldn’t give up hope (I’m sure I wrote zees for a royals personal horoscope…). But sometimes optimism can be a bad thing, especially in your case. When someone says I’m leaving you for your younger/prettier/wealthier sister you shouldn’t just hope zat zey vill come back out of human kindness. Get ANGRY! Let zee anger inside boil your blood. You are a fire type after all. CANCER You know vat my dear crab? This month I veel you vill finally master zee tricky part of the rain dance that I demonstrated for all of my adoring fans last veek, but remember once eets started there ees no going back! That sort of describes zee rest of your horoscope as vell. You can take zee plunge, but don’t expect to get back! CAPRICORN So! Do you know vat happened to zee matchmaker who tried to cross a goat with a lion? He had to buy a new goat! But you know seriously take my heartfelt advice and keep out of the way of any Leo’s for zee next week, eet could be messy for both of you especially with Leo’s brand new set of teeth. LEO Now Leo, don’t take this zee wrong way, but you could do with a good trip down to zee local tavern. I know that my very own “invent-a-face” spell went ever so slightly wrong, but hey if Princess Rosella kissed a frog there’s still hope for you. Just remember to floss. AQUARIUS Aquarius I am zensing you’ve let yourself go again, no? Vell have you? You know you really didn’t have to finish that entire whole roasted boar at your jesters association meeting. But don’t fear Madame Mushka eez here! (That has a nice ring to eet, you think?) As always you vill work off those few extra pounds. Just valk to town every day rather than catching the donkey express, they do overcharge anyway. VIRGO Virgo, I would avoid milking zee cows thees month. Do not laugh! I’m getting VERY worrying images of a dark shadow with bright green eyes passing unseen through your pastures. Alas zat ees all. Apart from that zees month should be quite uneventful if you just remember to empty your cauldron of concoctions, when constructing a conjuration, in case of contamination! You know vat I mean! PISCES Do you feel like the tide eez against you? Are you getting stormy looks from your neighbors? Well you didn’t do yourself any favors last month by going into zee tavern and shouting “Ales on me” then sneaking out on the last round when the bill was due now did you? If I were you I would either buy the next months worth of Ale or spike your fellow drunk’s drinks with my memory erasing draught. I’m open to offers! Royal Invitation A generous woodcutter from Daventry was kind enough to lend us one of the many invitations sent throughout the land about the ceremony honoring the kingdom's hero. Vizier Found Guilty The courtroom was silent today as Prince Alexander listed Abdul Alhazred's crimes against the crown before the jury. Abdul Alhazred, former vizier to King Caliphim of the Land of the Green Isles, was convicted today on two counts of murder in the first degree, one count of treason, and several lesser crimes stemming from his service to the country. Deliberations lasted only one hour, unusually short for a crime of this magnitude. When the jury announced its verdict, Alhazred merely narrowed his eyes and glared menacingly at each juror. Cheers arose from the gallery, forcing the tribunal to call for order. After the verdict was read, the judge asked Alhazred if he had anything to say. The former vizier turned to Prince Alexander, the prosecuting attorney, and said, “You will rue the day that you crossed Abdul Alhazred. There is no prison that can hold me! One day soon you and all the world will be at my mercy!” Following Alhazred’s statements, the tribunal announced a sentence of life imprisonment, and ordered Captain Saladin to remove the defendant from the courtroom. King Caliphim and Queen Allaria were relieved that Alhazred was finally brought to justice. “I will certainly be more careful who I appoint vizier in the future,” said the King. “My family and I had little reason to trust Abdul, but thankfully Prince Alexander was insightful enough to recognize the horrible truth.” When pressed for comment, Alexander would only reply “I am overjoyed that the King and Queen can be reunited with their daughter, and that the healing of the Isles can begin.” FLIMSY DEFENSE Disregarding the old maxim that “a man who represents himself has a fool for a client,” Alhazred served as his own counsel in the proceedings. He argued to the court that he could not be found guilty of murdering two people who were still alive, and that sufficient evidence did not exist to prove that he was conspiring against the crown. He claimed that the gatekeeper from the Land of the Dead, one of the prosecution’s key witnesses, was testifying based on hearsay. "Alhazred’s main strategy in the trial was to attack the credibility of as many prosecution witnesses as possible." A jury consisting of many well respected individuals from and Land of the Green Isles was assembled to pass judgement on the former vizier. Arguments flared as Abdul Alhazred attacked the credibility of the tribunal and the validity of the prosecution's evidence. Alhazred’s main strategy in the trial was to attack the credibility of as many prosecution witnesses as possible. When Alhazred’s former servant, the genie Shamir Shamazel, testified against him, he argued that the testimony was inadmissible, as the genie was under the control of Prince Alexander, who might very well control the genie’s answers. He claimed that Captain Saladin, another witness, once served him willingly, and even helped him detain Princess Cassima in her quarters. The tribunal ruled against all of Alhazred’s objections, finding no validity in any of them. The prosecution methodically laid out its case, calling witnesses from every island of the Land of the Green Isles. Prince Alexander even testified himself, describing a room in the castle to which Alhazred had the key. The room held treasures from all the isles, which Alhazred had taken to create infighting and spread discord across the land. Alhazred argued that Alexander did not have the proper warrant to search his private room, but the tribunal admitted his testimony. AFTER THE VERDICT While there may be some question as to whether or not the trial proceeded fairly, there seems to be little doubt in the Land of the Green Isles that Alhazred is guilty and should be put away. “We all trusted Abdul Alhazred, assuming that he was a good man. In doing so, we allowed our kingdom to be plunged into chaos,” said Lady Ariel of the Winged Ones. “He is guilty not only of treason, but of basic moral bankruptcy. He certainly is a poor ambassador for the human species.” Speaking as a representative of both the tribunal and the royal family, Princess Cassima stressed that now is not the time to blame Alhazred, but to make sure that those similar to him can never rise to power again. “Abdul Alhazred abused the trust of a vast number of people. We must never allow this to happen again. He will be sent to jail as an example to others, but the burden rests on the citizens of the Land of the Green Isles to set a good example. We must all live our lives to inspire others, and we must be wary of those whose motives appear to be suspect. This is our nation, and we must be ever watchful that it does not fall into the wrong hands.” Representatives from every government of the kingdom came together for the first time in years to bring the vizier to justice. New Captain of the Royal Guard Having proven himself worthy by saving both Daventry and the world, Connor MacLyrr was knighted today and given the duty of Captain of the Guard. by Linden Isadora Among the royal heroes of Daventry : King Graham, Queen Valanice and Princess Rosella, Connor MacLyrr is named Captain of the Royal Guard. Castle Daventry was the setting for a much-needed celebration this past weekend, which marked the one-month anniversary of the restoration of the kingdom by Connor MacLyrr. Tens of thousands of celebrants came from all corners of the land to pay homage to their savior and to once again see the long-absent Princess Rosella, but mostly to enjoy good food and good fun courtesy of King Graham and Queen Valanice. The four-day long celebration began with Princess Rosella, recently returned from Etheria, honoring the new hero. “I am very grateful to Connor MacLyrr, as is the entire world. Had he not reassembled the Mask of Eternity, who can say what evil would have consumed other lands beyond Daventry?” After her speech, the Princess presented Connor with a golden shield bearing the royal insignia of Daventry. Though he could not be present for the ceremony, Prince Alexander of the Land of the Green Isles sent along his thanks to the man who saved his parents and his homeland. “I’m so proud of him,” gushed MacLyrr’s fiancee Sarah. “I’ve always known what a wonderful man he is, and now the rest of Daventry knows, too.” Merchants from many different kingdoms set up booths outside the castle, catering to the thousands unable to be inside the castle for the official ceremonies. A baker from Serenia had several custard pies which he advertised as “The Pie that Slayed the Yeti,” referring to the King’s adventures in the mountains of that region. At another booth, a well-to-do Woodsman was offering bowls of his wife’s famous “Never-ending Gruel,” and genuine pieces of a gingerbread cookie house that was long ago demolished. Pan and his Amazing Lute, making a rare appearance outside of Tamir at the personal request of Princess Rosella, provided music for the event. "Had he not reassembled the Mask of Eternity, who can say what evil would have consumed other lands beyond Daventry?” "The King knighted MacLyrr and bestowed upon him the official title Guardian of the Realm of Daventry." The celebration was an occasion for many to relive previous episodes in Daventry’s history. One festival attendee, a old gnome with the strangest name, remarked, “I remember when Graham was first starting out in this world. Found all three magic treasures in no time, he did! He was quite the accomplished adventurer, as was his son Alexander. I can recognize a great adventurer when I see one. I’ll never forget when I saw Alexander emerge from that mountain door with his sister by his side. Connor’s the same way, mark my words. We’ve seen our share of hard times in Daventry, and we’ll see plenty more, but with people like King Graham, Prince Alexander, and Connor MacLyrr, I’m none too worried.” Underlining these sentiments was the ceremony in which King Graham named Connor MacLyrr the new Captain of the Guard. In the presence of some of Daventry’s most respected and prominent citizens, the King knighted MacLyrr and bestowed upon him the official title “Guardian of the Realm of Daventry.” It was a poignant ceremony, and recalled the days when the King was himself Daventry’s most respected and beloved knight. Connor MacLyrr and his fiancee Sarah seemed overjoyed by festivities honoring the young hero. An old friend of the royal family, Pan plays his beautiful music for the night's distinguished guests. “Connor has proven himself to be a very resourceful young man,” the King said. “He showed great calm in the face of extraordinary circumstances, and he has demonstrated that he is both a skilled warrior and a crafty adventurer. The future holds great things for him. I am honored to have him serve in the highest position among my knights.” When asked to comment on the ceremony, Connor said “I am honored to accept this position, and humbled that my liege speaks so highly of me. I will continually strive to be worthy of his respect, and I will to my best to follow the example set by King Graham and his entire family.” As the celebration began to wind down, villagers gossiped about the new Captain of the Guard and his fiancee. Rumors circulated that perhaps with both of the King’s children in foreign lands, the next ruler of Daventry would be found in a manner similar to King Graham himself. No one would comment on these rumors, but they provide a fitting end to a celebration honoring a hero. "I will to my best to follow the example set by King Graham and his entire family.” Interview with Princess Rosella by.... (she doesn't remember her name) A fascinating interview with the beloved princess of Daventry about the return to her homeland and its new hero Connor MacLyrr I: Excuse me. I'm here to see the princess. G: (under his breath) Take a number. (aloud) Who are you? I: Boy, you sure know how to ask a tough question, don't you? G: Excuse me? I: If I knew who I was, I wouldn't be here. (thoughtful pause) I think. G: Look, I can't very well let you in unless I know who you are. I: But I have an appointment! G: Very well. What's your name? I: Um. G: Um? I: Ummm. G: I don't have anyone by that name in my appointment book. I'm afraid you'll have to -- R: Guard! G: Yes, your royal highness? R: Who are you speaking to out there? G: I don't know. R: You don't know? G: I'm afraid not, milady. R: Ask if they've come to analyze my dreams. After being away for so long, Princess Rosella returns to Daventry with her ever charming smile. G: One moment, milady. (formally) I beg your pardon, but have you come to analyze the princess' dreams? I: Yes. No. I don't know. It's certainly possible. G: She doesn't know, milady. R: (pause) Send her in. G: Yes, milady. (formally) The princess will see -- (she is gone.) I: So, princess, ah -- R: (pause) Are you asking for my name? I: (long pause) ...yyyeeesss... R: Who are you? What do you want with me? I: I'm here to conduct an interview with the princess of -- ah -- heh -- this fine -- island? R: Country. Yes, Connor mentioned you might stop by. How did you get past the guards at the gate? I: Gate? What gate? R: Never mind. What do you wish to ask of me? I: Um, well, first of all, I understand that there was some kind of mask issue a while back. R: The destruction of the Mask of Eternity, yes. Where were you for all this? I: That's an intriguing question. I'm sure that the answer is equally intriguing. R: (sigh) Yes, there was a "mask issue" as you so eloquently put it. Fortunately, my brother and I were not in Daventry when the disaster occurred, and so were not affected by it. Not directly, at any rate. I: Elaborate? R: It was -- it is my homeland, so of course I was more than a little concerned. And I was deeply worried for my father. Our family has passed through the fire many a time before, so all we could do was hope that our luck would hold. More than anything else, I think my brother and I felt...powerless. It's a rare feeling for us, for our family. As royalty, of course, we deal in power. And even stripped of that -- as we have all been at some point or another -- we felt that our own resourcefulness was something that we could rely on. But there was a lot more at stake here than our own lives. And there really was nothing that we could do. I: I hear that there's a celebration coming up. R: There is indeed, and I shall be attendance. I will be giving a speech, in fact. I: What about? R: You'll just have to wait and see! I: One more question...there have been rumors floating about regarding some kind of marriage proposal. R: (sigh) I suppose it would be too much to ask for one interview without that question. Yes, there are indeed rumors floating about. I: And...? R: And what? I: How should I know? I don't remember what the last question I asked was, let alone any kind of political context for what I'm saying. If it weren't for these notes I was carrying with me, I wouldn't even know where I am now, princess...? R: Rosella. I: That's a pretty name. R: Thank you, I suppose. I: One more question...there have been rumors floating about regarding -- R: You've already asked that question. I: And did you answer? R: I don't know. Did I? I: Ah...heh. Well, I suppose that that concludes the interview, princess...? R: (sigh) Ask Crispin Wondering why that last incantation you tried didn't work? Just ask professional wizard Crispin for help. This month, Crispin, renowned wizard and spellcaster, answers magical mysteries and casting quandaries. Magic wand on the fritz? Accidentally cast yourself into the middle of a hurricane? Ask Crispin! Dear Crispin, I’ve been closely following the instructions in Conjurer’s Digest on reviving a person who has passed on to greener pastures, so to speak, in order to revive dear old Uncle Mortimer, who died without divulging the location of his secret treasure. I’ve got Uncle Mortimer, I’ve got the toadstools, I’ve got the juice of the rare red polka dot cactus, I’ve even got the elephant’s toenail clippings (and getting that was no easy task, let me tell you). However, when I cast the spell, Uncle Mortimer sat up, opened his eyes, and immediately began to berate me for allowing him to be buried in his blue pinstripe suit. What’s more, he’s kind of green and he smells funny and he’s dripping ooze all over the house! What did I do wrong? Rigg R. Mortis Dear Mr. Mortis, I’d say your first mistake was subscribing to Conjurer’s Digest. Their editorial staff is composed of grade-B birthday party entertainers who couldn’t produce a rabbit from, well, a rabbit hole. Secondly, in order to avoid Uncle Mortimer’s impolite oozing, you should have taken juice from the rare blue polka dot cactus. There’s no help for it now – just put newsprint down on the floor until he’s properly trained. As for the smell and the greenish tint, it can’t be all that different from when Uncle Mortimer was alive, right? You can take a lesson from this experience, Mr. Mortis -- some things, like tax cuts and Slinky, were meant to come back. Others, like saddle shoes and dear old Uncle Mortimer, were meant to stay buried. The regeneration spell only lasts a couple of weeks, at which time you will have Uncle Mortimer rolling in his grave once more about the horrid suit you buried him in. Until then, I’d invest in a compass and a metal detector, and for Pete’s sake, don’t even think of reviving Aunt Tillie. Dear Crispin, You’ve got to help me! I’m stuck in Manannan’s secret lab, and when I tried to mold the magic dough into a cat cookie, something went wrong and now I’m starting ::meow:: to feel a little ::purr:: strange. I’ve got this ::scratch:: strange itch behind my ears and a strong urge to claw at some furniture. What’s worse, that ::hiss:: detestable cat of Manannan’s is ::spit:: winking and making goo-goo eyes at me! What am I supposed to do? Gwydion Dear Gwydion, For starters, you could try staying out of the crazy old wizard’s lab. Let’s just try that out, shall we? But if you truly must venture down there, take great care when you’re reading the spellbook. Believe it or not, there are a few misprints in there. You were supposed to pat the dough, not mold it. Take a swig of toad spittle and you should be as good as new in no time. In the meantime, however, I’d suggest you stay away from water, beware of rocking chairs, and remember, curiosity killed the… oh, never mind. Comics Always eager to put a smile on our reader's faces, this section will always be filled with new and interesting ways to make you laugh. Crossword of the Month Think you know everything there is to know about King's Quest? Then try your hand at our on-line crossword puzzle. Down 1. Found in giant tree 3. Wizard's pet 4. Fresh tasting 5. Magic Machine Catalyst 6. Lays golden eggs 8. Hearing aid 9. Thrown at cats 10. Invisible _________ 13. Plays flute 14. Found in Wizard's closet 15. Good when sick 16. Adventuring Symbol 18. Cutthroats of the sea 19. Girl in the tower 21. Weeping Tree 22. Foreseeing 24. Casts magic 26. Puts big cats to sleep Across 2. Found in nest 7. Live in mansion 11. haystack 12. Used to fish 13. Beautiful feathers 15. Protects magic fruit 17. Melts one's heart 20. Magically Fills 23. Princess of the Green Isles 24. Found in grandma's bed 25. Swallows you whole 27. Bait 28. Queen of the Winged Ones Category:Fan fiction